youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Site discussions/New categories/Archive 1
In light of recent episodes, should we create: * Category:Animals * Category:Robots or Category:Androids? ― Thailog 13:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) How many animal articles are you planning on doing? Robots vs. androids? What's used in-unverse? Is Sphere included? Other suggestions: * Category:Gotham City residents * Category:Cities and towns or Category:Cities & towns -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :So far, Mallah, Tawny and Wolf. Ultra-Humanite is expected to make an appearance. Is four enough for a category? :Robots vs. androids: Not sure. Yes for the Sphere, I suppose. :Who would be included in Category:Gotham City residents? I like Category:Cities and towns ― Thailog 15:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Gotham City residents: ::* Batman ::* Robin ::* Artemis ::* Paula Crock ::* Alfred Pennyworth ::and possibly Bette Kane & Barbara Gordon ::4 animals sound reasonable. ::Another cat: ::* Category:Schools ::** Gotham Academy ::** Conservatory of Sorcery ::** Happy Harbor High School ::** Keystone High School ::** Gotham North -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 15:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. ― Thailog 15:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :I also suggest "Countries" because India isn't a town or city. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed. Does Atlantis qualify as one? ― Thailog 16:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Atlantis is either a country or a continent (or both). Is Teekl an animal? -- Supermorff 11:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say... yes? :What's your take on robots vs. androids? Also, with Red Torpedo being able to manipulate water... what should we do with the Atlantean sorcery cat? ― Thailog 15:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Androids is narrower (to date, I think it would include just the Reds and Amazo, whereas Robots would include MONQIs and probably Sphere and maybe some others). Very tricky. I guess go for androids now. It'll be easier to expand to robots if we decide to than the other way around. -- Supermorff 07:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Can we get rid of Category:Creatures? I really don't know what's a creature... Genomorphs are species, Clayface and Mammoth are mutated humans, Teekl is a cat, and starro is either a mutated starfish or an alien... ― Thailog 12:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Can we also remove Individuals proficient in Atlantean sorcery? Now we have Individuals with the ability to manipulate water. ― Thailog 12:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :I approve of getting rid of Category:Creatures, and am ambivalent about getting rid of Individuals proficient in Atlantean sorcery. If we do get rid of the Atlantean sorcery category, we have to make sure that they are all included in magic users and water manipulaters. -- Supermorff 15:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps a category for individuals with ice powers? Superguy79 Although they have the same affect, Hydrokinesis and Atlantean Sorcery are defined as different powers. I think instead of merging those two, move the articles in the Atlantean sorcery category into just Individuals with magical powers. 05:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Category:Headquarters *Batcave *Mount Justice **The Cave? *Hall of Justice *Watchtower *Infinity Island -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Definitely. We can also add the Injustice League's and eventually the Light's. I don't think the Cave should be there though, as it is a part of Mount Justice. ― Thailog 21:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought of their bases, but didn't know what to call them. Well, at least the Injustice League's, the Light's probably won't be named for a while. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Category:Justice Society * Kent Nelson ** Doctor Fate ? * Jay Garrick (Flash) * Red Tornado * Ted Grant (aka Wildcat) * Alan Scott (aka Green Lantern) * Wesley Dodds (aka Sandman) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Absolutely. Though Kent Nelson is not a member, as Doctor Fate is a different persona. ― Thailog 11:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Weisman seems to think he is:http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=13184 --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 11:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- I created Category:Happy Harbor High School students & Category:Gotham Academy students, but realised I hadn't asked first so if you wish to delete them then you may. I bring this up for 2 reasons though: #Do the characters under "Gotham Academy students" still need to be under "Category:Gotham City residents" as well? #Should there be Category:Conservatory of Sorcery students (including Garth, Tula, Topo, Lori Lemaris, Lagoon Boy, Beluga Boy, and Aqualad) or just Category:Conservatory of Sorcery to include others such Queen Mera? If the 2nd then maybe there should be Category:Happy Harbor High School instead to include Lucas Carr as well. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC)